Sequel to Piper Brings Prue Back
by hottietottie2012
Summary: In order to understand the story, you have to read the first one. This is about how Phoebe makes no plans on  improving anytime soon. How far will she test Prue ? It depends on where life takes her, when she test the limits.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes : First off, the characters are the same age, because it occurs the next morning. This story is NOT for the immature. It contains some graphic themes. Meaning Sexual, Violence, and Self Harm. All of these are serious, and are not funny at all. I have been through all of these things, so please keep that in mind. This story is about the bond between the sisters and how magic really has nothing to do with their bond. Your reveiws will be appreciated.

Prue woke up slowly, noticing Phoebe's arm around her. She smiled because she looked peaceful, atleast for now she thought. Prue looked at the time. It was 10 : 37. She had over slept, because she was usually up by 8: 00. Prue gently moved Phoebe's arm and got up, to get dressed.  
She went and used the restroom then took quick shower. Getting out, she dried off and went and got dressed. Prue brushed her hair, and then Phoebe woke up, just looking at her. Prue turned around, seeing Phoebe behind in the mirror.

Prue : Hey honey, how ya feeling this morning ?

Phoebe : I got a pounding headache and my stomache burns.

Prue: Aww baby, you got really drunk last night.

Phoebe : I did ? I don't remember drinking.

Prue : It's not suprising honey. I had to carry you in the house.

Phoebe : Oh, I'm sorry Prue.

Prue : It's okay honey. Just go back to sleep, and I'll bring you some medicine for your head after while.

Phoebe : Ok, thanks.

Prue : No problem, baby.

Prue walks down stairs to find Paige watching the morning news and Piper fixing breakfeast.

Prue : Hey Paige, what's Piper cooking us this morning ?

Paige : Strawberry Crepes. How's our hungover little sister this morning ?

Prue : Headache, and stomache upset.

Paige : Aww. Poor Phoebe. Is she throwing up yet ?

Prue : No. Right now she is sleeping.

Piper lays the food on the dining table. Setting silver where out.

Piper : Hey, guys ! Food is ready !

Prue and Paige, walk into the dining room where Piper is sitting. They start to eat.

Piper : So Prue, how is Phoebe the morning ?

Prue : A little sick, but not throwing up.

Piper : Thats good.

They finish eating, and Piper and Paige go to work. Prue gets some medicine for Phoebe, and crepes. She heads up stairs.  
Prue lays the food down, on on her nightstand.

Prue : Phoebe honey wake up, it's me Prue. I've got your medicine and some food for you.

Phoebe : Hey, thanks

She slowly takes the medicine. Then Prue feeds her the creps slowly.

Prue : Did you like Piper's crepes ?

Phoebe : Yeah, they were good.

Prue : That's good.

Prue : Now, I'm gonna let you go back to sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Phoebe: Okay, thanks.

Prue : Your welcome.

Phoebe's eyes start to close and Prue goes back down stairs. She decides to sit and read a book. Meanwhile Phoebe, wakes suddenly getting a sick feeling. She runs to the restroom. Just in time, because the contents of her stomache go all over the toliet on the inside.  
She groans, laying back against the cold wall. She gets dizzy once again, throwing up three more times before passing out on the toliet. 15 minutes has passed, and Prue decides to go check on her. She is startled to discover Phoebe isn't in bed. She rushs to the bathroom.  
There Prue finds her passed on the toliet. Oh God ! she thinks to herself. Prue quickly bends down to Phoebe. She removes her.

Prue : Come baby, wake up. It's Prue. Wake up for me, honey.

Not getting a response, she runs a wash cloth under water, rings it out on Phoebe's face. Phoebe blinks her eyes and starts to cough.  
Prue hugs Phoebe close, kissing her on the head.

Prue : Oh baby, you scared me.

Phoebe : What happened ? You nearly choked me.

Prue : Honey, you were passed on the toliet. You wouldn't wake up.

Phoebe : I think I remember throwing up.

Prue : Honey, this is my fault. I should have stayed with you.

Phoebe : No Prue, I'm the ...

Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence. Before she could move out of Prue's grasp, she threw up all over herself, and Prue a little as well.  
Prue sat her up, very quickly in fear of her choking. Phoebe started to cry.

Prue : Awww, Pheebs. Honey your okay. I know you didn't mean to.

Prue sat her by the toliet again, then stood up and wet a paper towel to clean herself. Then she got Phoebe a cup of water.  
She sat back down beside her.

Prue : Here, Pheeb's drink this baby. It'll help get that awful taste out.

About an hour later, Phoebe stopped throwing up. Prue carried her back to bed. Prue sat in the bay window seat. She watched Phoebe with worry. Sitting there, Prue couldn't help but feel like Phoebe was a teenager, who needed to be carefully watched 24/7. She sighed, knowing it was to a degree, true.  
It made Prue sad in knowing what she must do, to make Phoebe change her immature ways.

Next Chapter : Piper and Paige come home to a upset Prue. A realization of the reality on their relationship with Prue, makes them involve the elders and put blame were it doesn't belong. Warning : Strong languange and disipiline threats. 


	2. Blame it on the alcohol

Paige comes in the door quickly, because it's raining and lightening. She shakes her umbrella off on the rug and puts it by the door. Taking off her jacket, she hangs it on the coat hanger on wall. Paige walks up stairs, knowing Prue is up there with Phoebe. Checking Phoebe's room, their not there. So she goes to Prue's room. It's there, Paige finds her older sister staring out the window. Paige slowly walks over to her.

(In a whispering voice)

Paige : Prue...

Prue turns around and looks at Paige, tears streaming down her face.

Prue : Hey, Paige. Didn't hear ya come in.

Paige : Aww sweetie, what's wrong ?

Prue looks over at sleeping Phoebe.

Prue : Paige, Phoebe was so sick tonight. It broke my heart, and scared me.

Paige : What do you mean so sick ? As in throwing up ?

Prue's eyes glassed over, and she swallowed.

Prue : Yes. I found her passed out at first. Then she started throwing up again.

Paige brought her hand to her mouth.

Paige : Oh God, Prue. You should have called us.  
Prue looked down in shame.

Prue : I know, but Phoebe is like my baby. I felt like it was my responsiblity.

Paige : Sweetie, I know that she is, but sometimes you need help.

Paige was starting to tear up herself.

Prue : I just, love Phoebe like my daughter. She looks so innocent laying there.

Paige : Prue honey, she's the one that choose to drink. Don't blame yourself.

Prue : Yes it is my fault, Piper bought her the fucking drinks, and I sat there while she got drunk ! ! ! ! !

Prue was angry, and had to stand because of her over boiling temper.

Paige : Shhhh, you'll wake up Phoebe.

Prue : Then let's go down stairs.

They walk down stairs, to find a shocked looking Piper at the bottom.

Piper : What's going on? I heard yelling and my name.

They all go in the kitchen.

Prue : Well, Phoebe's been really sick thanks to your dumb ass !

Piper looks her straight in the eyes mad and confused.

Piper : Okay Prue, what the hell are you talking about ? !

Prue slams her fist on the counter, causing Paige to jump slightly.

Prue : I found Phoebe passed out on the toliet, then she started throwing up numerous times ! !

Piper stepped back knowing, what she had done.

Piper : I'm so sorry Prue. I should've never bought her those drinks.

Prue : Well, guess what ? I'm not the one to be saying sorry to.

Piper teared up, at the thought of hurting Phoebe.

Piper : Does she remember what I did ?

Prue : No, she barely remembers drinking at all.

Piper : Should I tell her then ?

Prue : Yes Piper. Take some responsilbity. You owe her atleast that much.

Piper cooks them dinner, and takes some up to Phoebe.

Piper : Hey Pheebs, do you want to eat ?

Phoebe : Sure.

Piper feeds her the food and gives her some water.

Piper : Ok honey, I have something I have to tell you.

Phoebe : Ok.

Piper: You getting drunk, was my fault. I bought you the drinks.

Phoebe: Piper, that's crazy. There's no way...

Piper: I'm telling the truth honey.

Phoebe : Leo ! Leo !

Blue orbs appear and so does Leo.

Leo: What's wrong, Phoebe ?

Piper turns around and goes to him.

Phoebe : Piper is trying to tell me, she's to blame for me being drunk.

Leo looks at Piper, then back at Phoebe.

Leo: Phoebe, she's telling the truth. I was there.

Phoebe: What ! ? Why didnt you stop her ! ? Your a Elder Leo !

Leo: I know, but you were having fun and I didnt want to ruin that for you.

Phoebe : A damn hangover isn't fun Leo. Piper could have got in trouble ! The Elders are always to blame for things like this ! I should have known, It was you and fucking Elder land !

Prue and Paige come running into the the room, hearing all this.

Prue: Phoebe Halliwell, how dare you speak to Leo that way.

Phoebe shot Prue a glare.

Phoebe : Stay out of this, it doesnt concern you !

Prue: Everyone, please leave I need to to talk to Phoebe.

Everyone leaves and Prue sits on the bed.

Prue: What has gotten into you, Phoebe ?

Phoebe: I found out Piper got me drunk, Leo let her, and the Elders aren't going to punish him.

Prue: Honey...

Phoebe: That's just fucked up, Prue.

Prue: Watch your mouth Phoebe or I will seriously spank your smartass.

Phoebe crossed her arms.

Prue: Now look, Piper messed up. Leo can't control her. Don't blame the Elders, they are NOT, to blame.

Prue: Do you understand me ?

Phoebe: Yes.

Prue: Goodnight, baby.

Phoebe: Goodnight.

Next Chapter: Phoebe finds a new guy, causing the other three to walk on eggshells. Especially, Prue. 


	3. New Guy Woah!

Phoebe wakes up next to Prue and looks at the clock, she forgot to set last night. 6:15,she sighs with relief. It's her second year of University, and her first class starts in 3 hours. Phoebe slowly gets out of bed, knowing if she goes back to sleep, she won't get up on time. She goes and takes a 15 minute shower.  
Then does her facial wash, walks in her bedroom and gets dressed. She puts on shoes and goes down stairs. It isnt suprising to her no one is up yet. It's not even close to time for them to be up.  
So Phoebe goes and sits on the couch. She turns on the Tv to watch the San Frasico morning news.  
Meanwhile upstairs, Prue,Piper, and Paige have gotten ready for the day. The three come down stairs.

(Phoebe hears them and turns around)

Phoebe: Hey guys.

All Three: Hey

Prue walks over and sits by Phoebe. Paige goes with Piper in the kitchen.

Prue: I'm suprised you got up as early as you did.

Phoebe: I don't know how I did it. It's good though because I have class in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

Prue: That's right. Today you start university again.

Phoebe: Im looking forward to it.

Prue: Why ?

Phoebe: There was some really cute guys there last year.

This really caught Prue's attention.

Prue: Phoebe... I want you to concentate on college not romance.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Phoebe: Prue, I'm an adult. I'm allowed to have a romanatic life.

Prue took a deep breath.

Prue: Phoebe, when hormones get in involved, everything else doesn't seem important.

Phoebe: Your being rediculous.

Piper: Girls, the food is ready !

Phoebe eats quickly, then leaves in her car. She parks her car, rushs up the sidewalk, up the stairs to her class. Phoebe sits down, and she looks around the room. Theres about 30 students in the room maybe more. Then on her right side, she notices a man. Black hair, slim cut. Muscular build, yet slender and a very sexy skin tone. He had both of his hands on the desk within view. Phoebe scanned his for a wedding band. Relief washed over her, when he didn't have one. Atleast not on anyway.  
1 hour passes by and the class is over. Phoebe goes over to the handsome looking man.

Phoebe: Um, hello my name is Phoebe.

He looks at her and smiles.

The man: Hello, my name is Dakota.

They shake hands.

Phoebe: What are you majoring in ?

Dakota: I'm going here premedical. I wanna be a surgeon.

Phoebe: That's cool.

Dakota: What are you majoring in ?

Phoebe: Pyshology.

Dakota: That's cool.

Dakota: So we're both doing medical. How about later today, we meet up in the food court ?

Phoebe smiles at the thought.

Phoebe: Sound good.

Dakota: Ok, here's my cell number and the dorm I stay in.

Phoebe: Ok, here's my cell to.

Dakota: Is 12:30 ok with you?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Dakota: Ok, see ya then

Phoebe: See ya.

Phoebe goes to her next 2 classes, then heads to the food court. She calls Dakota, and finds outs where he's at.

Phoebe: Hey Dakota.

Dakota: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: So what do you want to eat ?

Dakota: I like the pizza counterstand.

Phoebe: Fine by me. I love pizza.

They their pizza and sit down. They start to eat.

Dakota: So do you got anymore classes today ?

Phoebe: I got one more in a hour.

Dakota: oh, ok.

Phoebe: So tell me a little about yourself.

Dakota: Ok, I'm 22, single, and own a horse farm.

Phoebe is so excited.

Phoebe: Wow, that's awesome.

Dakota: Have you ever been horseback ridin before ?

Phoebe: No, I actually haven't. I've always wanted to though.

Dakota smiles.

Dakota: I can take you ridin sometime, if want to.

Phoebe: I think I would enjoy that.

Dakota: Ok, sometime this summer, I'll call and we can go ridin.

Phoebe: Sounds greats.

Phoebe looks at her watch.

Phoebe: Okay, I enjoyed eating with you. I have to go to class now though. See ya.

Dakota: Ok, see ya.

Phoebe finishs her last class and goes home. No one is home, so she decides to call Dakota.

Phoebe: Hey Dakota

Dakota: Hey Phoebe

Phoebe: Are you through with classes? or are you busy ?

Dakota: Yes, I'm through with classes. No, Im not busy.

Phoebe: Ok. No one is home and Im bored. Do you wanna come over ?

Dakota: Sure. Whats your address?

Phoebe gives him directions.

Dakota: I'll be over in 20 minutes.

Phoebe: Ok

Phoebe waits and in 20 some minutes, Dakota is there.

Phoebe: Hey, come on in.

Dakota: Thanks.

They go over and sit on the couch.

Dakota: So, who lives with you ?

Phoebe: My sisters. I have three.

Dakota:Thats cool

Dakota: There's a campus party happening this comin weekend. Are you goin ?

Phoebe: I might, but you should know right now, I'm under age.

Dakota: That's okay. I'm not a big drinker or party guy.

Phoebe: That's good considering I'm not 21 yet.

Dakota laughs at her.

Phoebe: What do say, we watch a movie ?

Dakota: Sounds cool.

Phoebe: Ok. I have the 2 twilight movies, all the Tyler Perry's, All Pirates of the C., and the Notebook.

Dakota: I say Dead Man's Chest.

Phoebe: Ok, will watch that then.

They fall asleep 40 min. into the movie. Piper comes home, and sees them there on the couch.

Piper: Oh my God.

They still don't wake up. Piper is stunned. What will Prue do to Phoebe ?

Next Chapter : Prue and Paige come home to the shocking situation. All hell breaks loose. 


End file.
